


Right here, missing you--

by Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bittersweet, Dimensional Travel AU, Drabble Fic, F/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has trouble picturing himself as Commander Shepard's boyfriend of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here, missing you--

**Author's Note:**

> A short, on the spot drabble I did at like...7am after seeing this [Gif Set](http://sheploou.tumblr.com/post/121941333110/an-alternate-reality-in-which-jane-shepard-comes)
> 
> Unedited, and just left as I wrote it.

Him. And a Human. 

Garrus couldn’t figure it out.  Sure, this…Shepard was a decent looking woman, for a human, he supposed.  But really… Him and a  _human?_  Him and _Commander Shepard?_

He considered Shepard a good friend, they’d gone through a lot together and he’d had his back the entire way. 

Then there was this.  An alternate Commander Shepard who was a woman…and who his alternate self was apparently  _with_.  Not to sound juvenile, but  _with with_  even.

Garrus scratched lightly at his scarred mandible.  “So,” he said, drawing the word out as he tried to find the words. “Are you really saying I’m  _Commander Shepard’s_  boyfriend in your universe…?”

“Yup,” Jane said, looking infinitely amused.  The expression was so reminiscent of John’s that it was disquieting.

“Ah.  _Huh_.”  No matter how hard he tried, all he could think of was  _John_  and…well, the whole scenario had him baffled.  He’d never considered humans of _any_  gender in that frame before.  Staring into the eyes of a different universe couldn’t be good for his mental health.

Garrus blinked, and Jane laughed and elbowed him in the side. “Is it really so hard to believe, Garrus?”

“A bit,” he said dryly. “I can’t say it ever crossed my mind.”

She laughed again, sharp and bright as a gunshot and maybe he understood it a  _bit_  if he really thought about it. If she was anything like John was–loyal, steadfast, and great with a gun…

Still.  _Humans._ Huh.

“I’ll let you get back to work,” Jane said, standing from where she’d been perched, watching him go over his equipment for the upcoming trip planetside.

Garrus dipped his head toward her. “I’ll be here if you need me.”  The words were easy, automatic.

“I know,” she said, walking away.  There was no mistaking the sad fondness in her tone.  It made something in his chest go tight, and Garrus straightened up and cleared his throat.

“Hey,” he called after her. “We’ll find a way to get you back.”

Jane Shepard shot him a smile over her shoulder, calm, in control, and sure.

“I know,” she echoed, and then she was gone.  

Garrus was left staring at the space she’d inhabited, feeling like the air had been sucked out of the room.  Maybe Joker was messing with the mass effect fields again.

Him and Commander Shepard, huh?

What a wild ride this was going to be.


End file.
